Eddie Valiant
Eddie Valiant is a Californian private investigator and the main protagonist in Disney/Touchstone's 1988 hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He was portrayed by the late Bob Hoskins. Personality Eddie has a hard-boiled disposition, coming across as stubborn and cynical. He initially harbors a general distaste for Toons as his brother Teddy was killed by one; since his death, Eddie stopped taking cases for Toons and began drinking heavily. Despite this, he retains his street smarts as well as his knowledge of Toon rules and culture. Prior to Teddy's death, Both brothers were, (as shown in pictures), to be extremely fun-loving, and would do anything for a laugh. They were only known humans who could ever out-funny a toon. Underneath his gruff exterior, Eddie proves to be a loyal comrade (aiding Roger in his time of need despite his own reservations), and harbors a soft spot for his girlfriend Dolores. By the film's end, he gives up drinking, is finally at peace with his brother's death when he defeats the evil Judge Doom, and has reconciled with the Toons. Biography Eddie and his brother Teddy were sons of a Barnum and Bailey circus clown (shown by the pictures on their desk in the film), who joined the police force; they graduated from the LAPD in 1925. They eventually started their own private investigation service, Valiant & Valiant, in 1934, working largely on Toon cases such as the kidnapping of Donald Duck's nephews in 1937, and clearing Goofy of accusations of espionage in 1940 (both seen as newspaper clippings in Eddie's office). However, during another investigation in 1942, he and Teddy were chasing the unknown Toon form of Judge Doom who was robbing the First National Bank of Toontown (the home of all the Toons), during the chase, Doom dropped a large grand piano on them from 15 stories up, Eddie survived, only with a broken arm, but Teddy was killed. After his death, Eddie showed a great dislike for Toons, turned to the bottle, and disappeared from the public eye. Since turning to alcohol, Eddie became a subject of ridicule among the police force. Role in the film In 1947, R.K. Maroon of Maroon Cartoons paid Eddie $100 to photograph Jessica Rabbit, Roger Rabbit's wife, quite literally "playing pattycake" with Marvin Acme, owner of Toontown and founder of the Acme Corporation. When Acme is murdered and Roger becomes the prime suspect of the case, Valiant teams up with Roger to find the killer, and, after a long search, he finds not only Acme's murderer, but the murderer of R.K. Maroon, and his own brother who turns out to be Judge Doom who is a toon wearing a human mask, attempting to destroy all of Toon Town to make a freeway for him to profit retirement from. After defeating Doom and the Toon Patrol at Acme Warehouse, Eddie makes peace with Toons, avenging the death of his brother Teddy at the hands of Doom and walks home with Roger and Jessica Rabbit and his girlfriend Dolores. In the graphic novel of the film published in 1989 by Marvel Comics, Eddie is the narrator of the story, telling the film through his eyes and in the style of a detective story. Other appearances ''Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom'' According to Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom, Eddie has given up drinking, but now tends to consume jellybeans quite a bit. In the non-canon sub-sequel set after the film, Who P-P-P-Plugged Roger Rabbit?, Eddie is adamant to no longer take any toon cases, but is forced to do so when Baby Herman, Roger Rabbit's costar, is found dead. ''Walt Disney's World on Ice'' In the Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary show, Eddie makes an appearance in a scene where Roger brings Scrooge McDuck to meet him. They try to tell jokes to Scrooge to cheer him up. Disney Parks Eddie made what is probably his first appearance at a Disney park as a walk-around character in 2013 during the Disneyland Paris portion of the Disney Dreamers Everywhere events. Behind the Scenes In Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, Eddie is a fictional Californian private detective hired by comic-book star Roger Rabbit to investigate the workings of Roger's corrupt employers, the DeGreasey Brothers. When Roger is found dead, and his final words having been censored out, Eddie is soon sent on the case of tracking Rogers' murderers. This first incarnation of Eddie is a heavy smoker, has a beard and is active when the book is set (1981), rather than the later, more accepted incarnation of the character. The 1988 film gave more insight into the character of Eddie, who was played by Bob Hoskins. He also doesn't smoke, but is analcoholic. But he doesn't like toons, since his brother was killed by one years ago. Before Bob Hoskins was cast, many A-List actors were up for the role including Eddie Murphy and Harrison Ford who was Spielberg's choice but demanded too high a price. Bill Murray was also in consideration for the role, but ended up not having the opportunity to participate. This regret would lead him to participate in another animation/live-action hybrid film: Warner Brothers' Space Jam. Trivia *Eddie's hard-boiled attitude seems to derive from Dick Tracy or other such detectives. In the 1988 film, he was made to portray the film noir detective character usually found in Humphrey Bogart or Alan Ladd, while maintaining the Dick Tracy attitude. *Although little or nothing is heard about the methods employed by Eddie's brother, the items on Teddy's side of the desk in shots of the Valiant and Valiant office suggest that he was based more on Sherlock Holmes, judging by the tobacco pipe and magnifying glass on his desk. *Eddie looks like a composite of Peter Falk of the TV series Columbo and film private eye Philip Marlowe, wearing a shiny brown suit and beat-up fedora above a craggy face. *Eddie's character is somewhat different in the movie. Rather than being a smoker he is an alcoholic and having no facial hair where as in the novel he has a beard. *It should be noted that Bob Hoskins is British and Eddie was raised in California. *In early screen tests for the film, Disney veteran Pete Renaday portrayed Eddie. *Eddie is similiar to Lucky Piquel in Bonkers. Quotes *"Idiot. I got no keys for these cuffs" *"That's the closet! Stupid." *"For starters don't ever kiss me again!" *"GET OUTTA THAT CHAIR! That's my brother's chair." *"Wait a minute. You're telling me that in a fit of jealousy you wrote your wife a love letter?" *"What's with the "we" stuff? They just want the rabbit." *"You keep talkin' like that and I'm gonna have to wash your mouth out." *"Toons." *"Holy Smoke! He's a toon!" *"(Judge Doom: Surprised?) Not really. That lame-brained freeway idea could only be cooked up by a toon. (Judge Doom: Not just any toon!)" *"Does this answer you question?" Gallery eddietoonpigmask.jpg|Eddie Valiant in a Toon Pig mask in a deleted scene icerarogerrabbit5166.jpg|Eddie Valiant, Mickey Mouse, and Bugs Bunny Icerarogerrabbit2603.jpg|Eddie Valiant face to face with Roger Rabbit, screaming Eddie Valiant Headshot.jpg Eddie Valiant Headshot 2.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4776.jpg|"You keep talkin' like that, and I'm gonna have to wash your mouth out!" Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4780.jpg|Eddie shoving a bar of soap into Smarty's mouth Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6447.jpg|Eddie fighting off Greasy Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6449.jpg|Eddie fighting off Stupid Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6454.jpg|Eddie fighting off Psycho Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6460.jpg|Eddie fighting off Wheezy Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6465.jpg|Eddie getting beaten up by Smarty temporarily Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6472.jpg|Eddie fighting off Smarty Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9750.jpg|Eddie kicking Smarty in the groin Eddie in Elevator.jpg|Eddie flattened in an elevator in a cartoony fashion Droopy.jpg Tweety.jpg|Eddie Valiant next to Tweety Icerarogerrabbit0546.jpg Roger rabbit toad.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-11017.jpg Eddie Valiant.jpeg|Eddie cuffed to Roger Eddievaliant.jpg|Eddie at one of the Disney parks Who-framed-roger-rabbit.jpg Roger,Jessica and Eddie.jpg Silouette.png Tumblr n0yjpdLCcd1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Eddie with Betty Boop Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o6 1280.jpg|Eddie Valiant's cameo on Weebo's screen in Flubber 1988-roger-04.jpg 1988-roger-16.jpg Icerarogerrabbit4836.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7158.jpg ZZ3C1C811F.jpg|Eddie Valiant prototype with a prototype Roger Rabbit in early test footage for Who Framed Roger Rabbit? circa 1982-1983 VanCittersRogerRabbitEddieJessica-web.jpg Tumblr nblin7FjT41tymowbo1 500.jpg NEs7Onoog3Elvu 1 5.jpg Early-unmade-version-of-Who-Framed-Roger-Rabbit-1983.jpg Early jessica rabbit.jpg 1983 roger Rabbit.jpg RRVCForEdit21.jpg RRVCForEdit10.jpg RogerRabbitVanCittersDoc-85.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCitters -48.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCitters -18.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCitters -7.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCitters -1.jpeg Who framed roger rabbit cast 32762l.jpg Roger and Eddie cuffed.jpg es:Eddie Valiant Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Detectives Category:Lovers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Touchstone Characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Neutral Characters Category:American characters